


You Matter

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: James is definitely in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written while listening to "You Matter To Me" from the musical Waitress.

James propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the man lying next to him. Slowly and carefully he raised a hand and brushed hair away from Q’s forehead. Q stirred in his sleep but didn’t turn over. James smiled and lightly ran a finger across one of Q’s cheekbones.

“I’ll stay here as long as you’ll let me,” James said, voice light and clear, no hesitation. Acting on impulse he leaned forward and kissed Q lightly on the forehead. His lips traveled to the tip of the quartermaster’s nose and left a kiss there as well.

“You matter to me, I promise you do,” James whispered against Q’s skin as he once again kissed Q’s forehead.

“You matter too,” Q whispered as he opened his eyes, looking up at James. James smiled and Q sat up to kiss James on the lips, arms reaching around the other to hug him close. James’s hand went to Q’s cheek, settling there as if it’s always had a place.

“I love you.” James kissed the bridge of Q’s nose.

“I love you too.” Another kiss.


End file.
